Embrace Their Destiny
by Giacinta2
Summary: THe Winchester brothers evolve and embrace their destiny. They always were special. Future apocafic. one-shot


Embrace Their Destiny.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the high ground overlooking the city they stood, like two stone statues, their backs ramrod-straight, their shoulders touching; brushing against each other as they'd done since they were children, a small comfort for two kids caught up in a world too horrifying for any child to live through.

Outwardly unchanged, the same plaid shirts, the same worn jeans, the same cotton jackets, Sam's chestnut locks wafting gently in the hot air that rose from the burning city, Dean's short hair still curved stylishly to his head.  
If there had been anyone left alive to see them, the only difference they'd notice was their eyes.

Sam's whites were golden now, though the circle of his irises still retained the same moss-green hue as before. And where Sam's whites were golden, Dean's were black, his green irises mirroring his baby brother's.

Unique eyes, as unique as the brothers, neither human nor demon nor angel. Two new creatures, forged by the errors of beings charged with the balance of good and evil but who had used that power unwisely.

Sam and Dean Winchester, created to be the vessels of the archangel Michael and of Lucifer himself, but somewhere along the line the two humans had superseded their masters.  
Michael and Lucifer were no more, as no more were demons nor angels.

:

Against all logic the only dimension the brothers had left unscathed was Purgatory. Dean had wanted to raze it to the ground with all the rest but Sam had laid a hand on his arm, holding him back.  
"Of them all," Sam had murmured. "They were the most innocent. They couldn't help what they were. Monsters don't really have a choice, no more than a lion has when it brings down a gazelle. But the angels and demons did."  
"Whatever you want, Sammy," Dean had replied.

He felt no empathy now for any living being except his brother, but if Sam wanted to spare Purgatory, Dean was happy to provide. "We're gonna need a place to hang out anyway and Monster-land seems just the place for us. Like calls to like."

Sam's golden whites reflected the red glow from the last city as it burned down to ashes.  
The Earth had been reduced to its virgin state, ready to begin again.  
However long it took, centuries or millennia, sooner or later humanity would re-surface, hopefully better.

:

"Maybe we've been too hard?" Sam 's voice held a note of hesitation even as he watched. "Perhaps there was still something or someone worth saving?"  
Dean turned his inky eyes on his brother. "Don't go all puppy-eyed on me now, Sammy, especially as it comes over kinda jaundiced!"

The elder Winchester's voice grew harsh. "It's their own fault. They brought it on themselves. All of them tried to use us, to hurt us, torture us. They thought they could manoeuvre us like puppets. Azazel, Alastair, Zachariah, Lilith, Lucifer, Michael... Even God's never given any sign he cares."

He shrugged. "So we do what we want, Sam, because we can! We always knew we could. Remember that night in the alley when you took your revenge on Brady? Though we didn't know how it would play out, our words were prophetic."  
Sam nodded." Yeah."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"All those angels, all those all those demons, all those sons of bitches, they just don't get it, do they Sammy?" Dean had said.  
"No they don't, Dean," Sam had agreed.  
"You see, Brady, we're the ones you should be afraid of. "

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam gazed at him. Whatever guilt he might have felt in bringing down the apocalypse was countered by the saving of his brother.

There had been no way for Dean to get rid of the Mark if not by killing Sam, something Dean would not consider, so when the inevitable happened and Dean began regressing to demon-hood, Sam had chosen to stand at his side, fully embracing the demon blood that had lain dormant inside his body until he'd called it up and flipped all his switches.

Then they had bled into each other by cutting long wounds on their arms, allowing their blood to mix until gold and black, peppered with remnants of angel grace had merged together, baptising the birth of two new entities.

They had taken on Creation and won.  
Now all that was left belonged to them and they would stand together as one, invincible.  
They were the Winchester brothers and they had embraced their destiny.

:

The end

PS. If you want to read a wincest-y version of this you'll find it at (Archive of our Own. 'Embrace Their Destiny' by deanandsam )


End file.
